Thomas Raider (Phantom)
https://www.instagram.com/ "I '''hate' attention. And yet, I moved to Hollywood, went to work for a multi-billion dollar company, and became a vigilante. Good job, Raider."- Tom Raider'' League of Assassins Tom Raider was originally born in New York but moved to Los Angeles soon after the mysterious death of his mother, which was never actually solved. This was six months following his birth. For the next nine years of his life, Tom and his father seemed to live in almost hiding from something, but they were happy. Tom at an early age showed signs of much higher intelligence than most children, so much his father, Jack, actually believed he’d grow up smarter than him with how easily Tom seemed to pick up concepts from their home schooling sessions. However, the point of being home-schooled seemed to be to keep themselves hidden from something, and due to this lifestyle Tom didn’t find many friends. Upon his 9th birthday, tragedy once more reared its head. He returned from a candy store around the corner to find the bloody mess of his father on the ground with a man in black standing above him. In rage the young boy charged his father’s murderer but quickly disposed by a backhand. After that Tom spent a plane ride slipping in and out of consciousness. When he finally awoke he found himself laid upon a purple satin couch and a gentle caress of his cheek: Talia Al Ghul. And right beside her the Demon’s Head, Ra’s Al Ghul. The two shared brief, hush discussion before Ra’s left and Talia stayed to catch Tom up. She showed him the incredible sights of 'Eth Alth'eban - the secret city of the League of Assassins- yet all Tom could think of was his father. He was being taken in by the people who’d ripped his life apart. As Tom’s training began they found he held great potential with how easily he picked up martial arts -- particularly stealth, where he was named Wahumi (Phantom in Arabic). Even gathering attention from more prominent League members; such as David Cain. Cain had began search for a pupil to take the title of “The One Who Is All” and in the boy he saw potential. However after two years of brutalizing training - including forcing him to make a first kill - Cain believed him unfit and left to find another. Not long after however, Sandra Wu-san (Lady Shiva) appeared to the League, and took Thomas beneath her own tutelage for brief time. As he matured he quickly rose to one of the most skilled warriors in the League with Talia overseeing it all, who’d become a motherly figure to him, before it came crashing down. Following a heated argument between him and Ra’s, Talia - fearful for boy’s life - sent Thomas away at 19. He was alone again. ' ' Japan Tom then traveled the Middle East and rest of Asia attempting to find purpose without the League. He learned new fighting styles to enhance his already incredible skill while also starting studies in engineering, like his father. At age 22, he found himself in Tokyo, and began fighting in illegal fight clubs. These fights were win by any means bloodbaths, the only rules being no interference and no weapons. Due to Tom’s superior training, competition was breeze. And this greatly impressed the fight owner, a Yakuza boss, who proceeded to offer him a job among his hired guns, Tom replied he didn’t work for “Slave trading scum”. This didn’t sit well with the boss. Tom prepared to leave the country afterwards but was thwarted and nearly killed in a drive by shooting, in attempt to avoid fire a family of three was instead killed, and blaming himself he swore to avenge them. That night Tom set out to strike. He still carried his League of Assassins uniform along with a katana and shurikens, also acquiring explosive devices through unknown means. He snuck into their headquarters completely undetected, beheaded the leader, and proceeded to blow up their base before vanishing without a trace. Or so it seemed. On another attempt to leave Japan the following morning, his train was halted by a squad of ARGUS agents disguised as civilians. He defeated them before the train came to the first stop, only for the doors to open to a fully armed squad of agents, with Amanda Waller up front. They blindfolded him and took him to their temporary base of operations in Tokyo. There, they spent hours interrogating him. They explained how’d they’d been spending weeks staking out info on the crime boss he’d killed, believing him to have been selling guns and soldiers to terrorist, Tom didn’t care. And whatever information that he admitted was unable to be proven due to the rest of the world, Tom Raider was declared dead and body missing. But he clearly outclassed all their men, which brought Waller to make a deal: he’d work for them or be locked away for the rest of his life.Or killed. He accepted the first. Tom was now an agent for ARGUS Also during his stay in Japan, Tom caught the eye off a beautiful Greek girl studying abroad- and by caught her eye, he broke in and hid in her apartment from the local police after breaking up an illegal fight club. The two clashed briefly, leading Tom to kindle extreme interest that this "college student" could match him blow for blow. And though the two never shared real names, they shared a few nights and a mutual familiarity together before she suddenly vanished. Tom found her residence completely bare save for a note: Τα αστέρια μας θα περάσουν ξανά (Our stars will cross again) Sincerely, E And an jewel encrusted hairpin. He keeps both, encase they ever do meet again. ' ' ' ARGUS Three years following Japan, Tom had quickly risen through ARGUS ranks. Supposedly, he carried out over 40 assassinations in those three years, and completed a major in computer science and engineering. He’d even taken back his old name: Phantom. Though in Japan he’d become known as Shuryō no gōsuto: The Hunting Ghost. Waller even “trusted” him enough for his own squad, code-named Ghost Strike. Tom was beginning to feel he had finally found purpose-- till a near fatal incident during an operation in Brazil. It was supposed to be a simple bust of a drug kingpin hiding out in the Amazon, untouchable and untraceable to most other organizations, till ARGUS had their hands on the kingpin’s right hand man. Following his confession Ghost Strike was sent in to eliminate the man and his supply. Loudly. In the ensuing fire fight, Tom threw himself in a sniper’s fire to save one his men, piercing his lower spine and critically wounding him. They barely made the air left to retreat. ' They managed to treat Tom’s injury enough for him to make the flight back to ARGUS but evaluation only made matters worse: if he lived, he’d be confined to a wheelchair. Possibly for life. Amanda Waller, however, saw opportunity in disaster. She ordered him prepped for Project: Terminator. It was a plan to replicate the experiment that made Slade Wilson the killing machine he was now, except with untested nanite technology. And the idea of more control of the subject. By some miracle, Tom survives the process, though was momentarily mad as he broke from the bonding pod and killed three guards before passing out. Waller saw the tragedy as evidence to the experiment's success: her best operative was now stronger, faster, and deadlier. He was quickly cleared for field operations,and Waller had begun to looking through candidates for the first incarnation of the Suicide Squad, with Tom having already been selected to lead. Tom, however, believed it was time to move on from ARGUS, and during a mission faked his death in an explosion. ' ' Return to Los Angeles Following the fallout with ARGUS, Tom made his way back to the Los Angeles. Simply because there was no where left to go now. He returned to the where his childhood had ended to find a studio apartment rebuilt in its place and even tracked the ‘79 Ford Mustang his father drove still in the city, then buying it off it the owner. Though he still couldn’t find a purpose, even after joining Wayne Enterprise’s LA department. It felt as though he’d just completed everything his father would’ve wanted-- till one night he heard scream outside his apartment. A woman and three men in a parking lot, first he wanted to ignore it, then by the second shriek Tom realized no help would come. He threw on a hoodie and proceeded to fend off the woman’s assailants. And in the moment Tom found purpose again. With renewed purpose and "borrowing" supplies from his employer, Los Angeles took notice of its new vigilante: Phantom Enter: Elektra What was to be a routine drug bust brought another major change in Tom's life- though perhaps for the better. When he comes upon the scene, most the damage is already done. Blood and bodies all ruthlessly but gracefully laid out, and as he shifts through the carnage a strangled scream rips through the warehouse. He reaches the spot just as a red streak climbs up through the skylight, leaving a dead man behind, Tom pursues but despite his speed finds the culprit already gone; leaving the vigilante bewildered. He spends the next three nights tracking the shipments in hope it leads to both his mystery in red, and the man at the top. It pays off finally, when Tom strikes at an arms deal at warehouses just outside the Los Angeles, where the fun seemed to already started. Bullets flying, blood spilling everywhere, and in the middle of it all: his mystery in red, and he observed awestruck at the sight. She was a machine, the best way to describe it, an artist. She danced, it seemed, from man to man killing them precisely and with a viper's speed- maybe even faster. Tom actually stood back a brief moment in admiration before entering the fray; briefly aligning their interest. Very briefly. Once the last shot is fired and his body clatters, the two warriors finally face each other eye to eye, and Tom feels a twinge in the back of his mind staring back at her- a familiar twinkle in her dark eyes. Tom asks for a name, she replies simply enough: Elektra. Tom then proceeds to question the assassin's purpose, to which she answers, "''Someone is sentenced to die. As is anyone in my way." ''He takes it as a threat. And when he refuses to let her out without giving him some more answers Elektra's respond by narrowly missing his eyes, and the two come to blows. Once more, awe and a sense of familiarity sink in: she was fast as him, could read attacks just as well, but with a grace he'd seen only once. They match blow for blow. Every hit landed another two respond, all in the middle of that red sea they made together. Tom's only advantage was his healing and strength, but that never fazed her. Whoever this Elektra was, was perhaps the best he'd ever seen, and admittedly, the competition thrilled him. And perhaps, even her. However, as their dance begins to reach its apex, they're suddenly interrupted by clapping of hands and guns alike, directing the tired and bloodied fighters to a balcony above them: a grizzled Cartel boss known as El Oso, The Bear, a hulking man with a reputation for mauling his advertisers. Though tired and beaten, Tom and Elektra were certain they could still tear through him and his people, and were prepared to do before El Oso triggers an explosion among the warehouses. El Oso is quickly able to escape out the back, laughing as he does, while the warehouse collapses around Tom and Elektra, and with their interest momentarily similar, Elektra quickly points out service tunnel they can use. Together, they dive through explosions and debris, and Tom manages to rip the bolted cover off just as the whole series of factories collapses; sealing any hope of getting back out that way. The two take moment to recover in the darkness from their fight and explosions, allowing conversation. Elektra explains that she was hired by a collection rival gangs to remove the El Oso, and while he notes it, Tom's more focused on why she's so familiar. Her eyes, her beauty, her voice, but more importantly, it felt like they'd fought before. And though a conclusion draws in his mind he decides its best to keep it to himself for the moment. The pair then proceeds to navigate out of the tunnels, where Tom agrees to help her deal with The Bear anyway necessary. Elektra retorts it only ends one, to which he shrugs as if not caring; gaining the assassin's interest that a costume is so OK with killing. The pair makes it out of the tunnels at the crack of dawn, and Tom offers Elektra shelter to recover and prepare for an assault that night, she agrees and the two take off back to Tom's apartment on his motorcycle. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Healing Factor: Nanites grant Tom a healing factor to which the extents aren't fully known. They were able to save him from an bullet wound that would've left him paralyzed for the rest of his life in the near hour bonding process. He's also been seen healing from minor cuts and such in mere moments. It can be presumed, however, that its along the lines of Deathstroke's since the project was based on him * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Durability * Possibly Decelerated Aging * Immunity to toxins, diseases, etc. Combat Vision: Perhaps his most interesting ability, Combat Vision allows for Tom to see violent situations in an almost slow motion for easy threat assessment in seconds. With it, he's easily able to plan out an appropriate response. And combined with his ability to read body movement much like his teacher, Lady Shiva, it enables him to deal with almost any combatant. However, it can only be used in very brief instances instead of running constantly Enhanced Senses: '''All his senses are enhanced to much further degree than humans, allowing for limited night vision, hearing heartbeats, etc. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Tom can easily lift weight that would either seriously injure or kill a normal human, such as easily benching 2-6 tons. And has been seen to lift up to 9 tons but only with serious effort. With his experience in fighting he's able to successfully balance out his strength into his strikes, and hold back depending who he's fighting to keep from unintentional killing '''Enhanced Agility: He's able to pull off maneuvers and stunts that even the finest Olympic gymnast could never do. He's been seen landing on the hood of a speeding car then jumping over to one in another lane, as the original one flipped over. This agility along with his speed and reflexes allow for avoiding bullets and such Enhanced Reflexes: '''Allow him to dodge and react faster than the finest human athlete. He's been seen catching multiple throwing knives from assassins and dodging point blank gunfire '''Enhanced Speed: He's able to reach up to speeds of 40-60 over a long distance, and in combat he moves faster than the human eye can track, making him virtually impossible to see coming when blitzing opponents. 'Armor: '''The nanites are capable of forming a strong, skin tight weave along his body, by mental command. It has twice the stopping power of Kevlar and is fireproof, but feels no different his own skin, allowing him to move and fight freely. However, certain movements will shift and create tiny soft spots in the armor for bullets, and it is still suspect to blunt force and sharp objects (albeit a lot of force needed) '''Due to the still newness of his nanites and the limited time with ARGUS to fully test them, it's unsure if these are the full extent of their capabilities or if they're hiding powers ' Abilities Category:DC Category:League of Assassins Category:ARGUS